


Remembered

by klainederful



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-The Raven King, The Raven King Spoilers, because I needed to say goodbye to noah okay, missing moment, my precious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!TRK SPOILERS!!</p><p>
  <i>On the ley line, surrounded by the crumbling, mossy walls of an ancient church, there's a bed of dream flowers of every shape and color that makes the air smell of memories, friendship and love.</i>
</p><p>(In which they say goodbye to Noah.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembered

 On the ley line, surrounded by the crumbling, mossy walls of an abandoned church, there’s a bed of dream flowers of every shape and color that makes the air smell of memories, frienship and love. Adam puts one knee on the ground, sinks his fingers in the slightly damp earth and listens. He can no longer hear the pulse of the ley line’s energy, the magic running beneath the surface of the world, but he knows it’s there. He misses it in a way, but not as much as he misses the boy buried under the flowers, with his pale eyes and smudged cheek.

Gansey’s boat shoes enter Adam’s field of vision, then Blue flops down beside him, her purple skirt pooling around her. Her hair is extra spiky today, because Noah liked it that way, and she plays with it while she looks at the flowers, just like he used to.

A hand brushes Adam’s nape, and then Ronan is there, Chainsaw perched on his shoulder. Her glinting eyes land on the flowers swaying gently in the breeze, and she takes off toward them in a blur of black feathers. When she picks at them, Gansey makes a sound of protest, but Ronan doesn’t react. For every flower that falls victim to Chainsaw’s sharp beak, another blooms as if nothing has happened.

Adam gets up, brushes the knee of his jeans and takes Ronan’s hand in his, a comfort intended for both of them. Ronan squeezes back, but his eyes are fixed on Noah’s tomb, and a muscle twitches in his jaw.

Gansey steps forward and bends to touch the flowers, barely brushing their delicate petals with the tips of his fingers. He clears his throat. “Hi, Noah.”

He’s tormenting his bottom lip with his thumb, and Blue shifts on the ground to lean her side against his leg. “You once told me not to waste my life, and I just want to tell you I won’t. I promise.”

He kneels on the ground then, a king mourning the death of a fallen warrior, and murmurs a quiet _thank you_.

The wind ruffles his hair and carries a few petals away  in a whirl of colors. Adam likes to think that’s Noah’s way to say _you’re welcome_.

Curling the longest blades of grass around her finger, Blue says: “We miss you,” and Adam feels a twinge in his chest, remembers Noah’s shoulder bumping against his whenever he was feeling sad or upset, barely solid enough to jostle him but enough to make him smile.

Ronan sighs deeply. “I wish I could have thrown you out the window one last time, you punk.”

His tone is light and joking, but Adam can hear the undercurrent of sadness, read his pain in the slight slump of his shoulders and the tightness around his eyes. Ronan’s suffered the loss of his father, his mother, and now his friend, and that loss is etched in the lines of his face, no matter how many times Adam tries to smooth them out with his fingers or his lips. So he says “Jerk” with a roll of his eyes, and that earns him a crooked smile from Ronan and a chuckle from the others.

“Oh, and Noah?” Ronan adds, looking at the cloudless sky, squinting a bit in the sunlight. Some of the flowers sparkle faintly under the sun. “You were right.”

They all look at him, but he doesn’t elaborate, just turns to Adam with a quirk of his lips and shrugs one shoulder. Adam arches an eyebrow, curious, but sends a silent thanks to Noah, too.

They stay there for a long time, listening as Blue tells Noah stories. The sun lowers, the sky turns orange and their shadows grow longer across the grass. Huddled together, Blue’s head on Gansey’s shoulder, Gansey leaning on Adam and Adam’s hands entwined with Ronan’s, they say goodbye.

The scented wind whispers _remembered_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and a bit different from what I usually write, but I hope you liked it anyway. I just had to write something about Noah :'(  
> Thanks for reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ I'm on [tumblr.](http://klainederful.tumblr.com/)  
> (Not a native English speaker, if you notice any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!)


End file.
